Whose Line Is It Anyway! G Gundam style!
by Goten0040
Summary: You get the idea. There's so many of these. How can you not? R&R!!!!! Chapter 5 is up!
1. The show has begun MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(I don't own anything. Why do you care? No one ever reads this so why am I talking? Whatever.)  
  
  
  
Camera pans across audience to Goten0040 and then to the G-Gundam cast at the front.  
  
Goten0040: Hello! And welcome to Who's Line Is It Anyway?! Today we have: "Huh?" Chibodee Crocket! "Hello Madmoiselle," George De Sand! "Hiyah!" Sai Sichi! And "What are you lookin' at?" Domon Kashu! And I'm Goten0040! Come on down and let's have some fun!  
  
Camera follows Goten0040 to desk. She sits down and takes a drink of coffee.  
  
Goten0040: I'm filling in for Drew Carrey by the way. Welcome to "Whose Line Is It Anyway?!" the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. Yes, the points don't matter like Saite. Domon and Rain forever! Okay, and to start off we have 'weird newscasters' Domon is the main anchor. Sai Sichi, you're the co-anchor and you are a rabid Domon fangirl. Chibodee! You are the sports and you are drunk in a room full of women.  
  
Domon: And?  
  
Chibodee: Hey!  
  
*chuckles from audience*  
  
Goten0040: Ahem. Anyway, George, you are the weather man and you are being attacked by rabid squirrels that get more rabid as you speak.  
  
George: Ooookaaaay. O.o  
  
Goten0040: BEGIN! ^__^  
  
Domon: *after music plays* Hello and I'm Udu Suck and this is the 7:32 and three quarters news.  
  
Sai Sichi: *Comes in on screen with big grin pointing at Domon* It's.him!  
  
Domon: Yeah, anyway in today's news, a van full of women crashed into Chibodee Crocket's downtown fortress today chanting, "WE WANT CASH! WE WANT CASH!"  
  
Goten0040: Sppst. Domon *points to watch*  
  
Domon: Errr, right. More on this story is my co anchor, Sucks Abut. Sucks?  
  
Sai Sichi:Oh.my.GODIT'SDOMONKASHU!!!! *hugs as I do a pluishie*  
  
Domon: I'm not Domon, I'm Udu!  
  
Sai: *squeals like girl which hurts everyones ears*  
  
Domon: Yeah, onto sports is Dis Sucks. Dis?  
  
Chibodee: ::slurred:: Hey, who you callin' dis you bastard. I can be a better football player ANYDAY! I can run jump and impress der lassies. I LOVE SCOTLAND! *hiccups and faints*  
  
Domon: *takes sigh as if to comment* Moving on to our weather man, Sucky Day. Sucky?  
  
George: Yeah, as you can see we've got some clouds moving- why aren't you a cute little squirrel. Aww, look he wants to play-AHHHHHHH! PAIN! *jumps around as if squirrel is on hand* GET IT OFF! *acts as if more have crawled up pants leg and are biting at his hair*  
  
Goten0040: *BUZZ* Okay, that was great but I had to cut you off before George hurt himself. A thousand points to Sai for loving Domon. Go Domon!  
  
Sai: Yeah heh-heh. You know I didn't mean that.  
  
Goten0040: OF COURSE! Anyway, our next game is "Scenes from a hat!" Oh and lookie here! We're going to have a guest star join you! Come on out Mr, Schwartz Bruter!  
  
*Schwarts walks out waving to roaring crowd*  
  
Jessica Kellicut/Melfina: GO SCHWARTS! *stops and snickers* GO SHORTS!  
  
Schwarts (Shorts :P): HEY! That wasn't very nice.  
  
Everyone but Schwarts: Go already!  
  
Schwarts: ALRIGHT! *walks up to stage with others*  
  
Goten0040: Okay. huh. you'll like this one. "Ways to piss off Domon and/or Chibodee."  
  
George: *walks out calmly and drags Domon out* *pulls scarf off Domon's head* ::taunting:: Look, I'm Domon! And I------"BUZZ!"  
  
Sai: *Drags Domon out again* Whachadoinhuhhuhuhcaniplaytoohuhuhuhuhuhcaniplaywithyoursupermodethankyou!  
  
Domon:*Sweatdrops*  
  
Schwarts: *pulls Chibodee out and marches* ::singing:: Three cheers for the the red black and green! Cause Ger-man-y's colors are bET-ter!  
  
Chibodee: Why I oughta- "BUZZ"  
  
Chibodee: *pulls Domon out* LOOK! KYOGI!  
  
Domon: HUH? WHERE! Chibodee. "BUZZ"  
  
George:*pulls out Domon* LOOK! MASTER ASIA!  
  
Domon:HUH? WHERE! George. "BUZZ"  
  
Sai:*pulls out Domon* LOOK! MASTER ASIA AND KYOGI!  
  
Domon: WHA? WHERE! Sai Sichi. "BUZZ"  
  
Schwarts: *pulls Domon out once again and seems to be looking behind Domon* ::suggestivly:: Woah, Chibodee. I didn't know you were THAT serious with Rain.  
  
Domon and Chibodee: WHA? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU! YOU'RE DEAD! *tackle each other* "BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ"  
  
Goten0040: What George is thinking right now."  
  
Chibodee: *walks out* Oh God I can't believe Domon looked. Hahahahaha! "BUZZ"  
  
Schwarts: *walks out with Chibodee and Domon* Oh God they lookin hot.  
  
George: YOU LITTLE {BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP} *cringes and twitches* "BUZZ"  
  
Sai: ::lusty::I can't wait to see Ms. Marie Louise tonight. She's gonna get more than desert. Heeheehee  
  
George: ::mumbles:: they are so {BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP} "BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ"  
  
Goten0040: Okay, before our cuss count goes off the charts. "Sai's closet hobby"  
  
Chibodee:*walks out and pretends to pick daisies* "BUZZ"  
  
Domon:*walks out and acts as if he is sewing* "BUZZ"  
  
George: *walks out and acts like smoking pot* "BUZZ"  
  
Schwarts: *walks out and starts messing as if in front of a mirror* Hey good lookin' where we goin' tonight? Whoo boy they gonna love us. GRAMPS! WHERE'S THE AFTERSHAVE!  
  
Domon: ::offset inn oldman voice:: YOU DON'T EVEN SHAVE YET! BESIDES IT'S MINE! "BUZZ"  
  
Sai: *walks out and writes* Things to do. Pick daisies.sew.smoke the good stuff.mess with face and ol' man's aftershave.kill all of those bastards in the shuffle allience except Argo and myself. "BUZZ"  
  
Goten0040: Nya! "What Master Asia is doing right now"  
  
Domon: *walks out and acts as if combing long pretty hair* "BUZZ"  
  
Schwarts:*walks out* Hi, my name is Master Asia and I wanna kill Domon.  
  
Others: HI MASTER! "BUZZ"  
  
George: *acts like watching TV* ::Singing::Cuz there Blue's Clues Blue's Clues- "BUZZ"  
  
Chibodee: *walks out and acts like janitor sweeping* "BUZZ"  
  
Domon:*walks out and acts like smoking pot* Want some Sai?  
  
Sai: ::offset:: Nah, I gots my own. *cough* "BUZZ"  
  
Chibodee and Domon: *walk out*  
  
Chibodee: Hey Kyogi,  
  
Domon: Hey,  
  
*Chibodee and Domon act as if they're making out*  
  
All: *LAUGH and EWWWWS! At the same time*  
  
*Chibodee and Domon laugh and act disgusted*  
  
"BUZZ bu- *silence*"  
  
*everyone still messin around*  
  
Goten0040: *pulls out loud horn thingy*  
  
"EHNHHHHHH!"  
  
Chibodee: OW! HEY!  
  
Goten0040: Sorry, the buzzer quit.  
  
Chibodee: *rubs ears* yeah.  
  
Goten0040: We'll back after these commercials!  
  
~~~  
  
Well, that's all for so far. Give me your ideas! I know this one probably wasn't the most humorus but it was fun. Next chapter is the commercials! REVIEW! 


	2. Commercials

Ch.2 Commercials.

Announcer Dude: Feeling aloooone?

Argo: *sitting at bar* ::saddened:: yeah………

Announcer Dude: Than get Smile Bomb! This little pill was especially made for cheering people up!

Argo: Gee, thanks! *eats pill and pauses* Wow! I feel great! *does backflip* Thanks!

Announcer Dude: Side effects are- depression, sinus problems, stomach problems, exploding body parts, bad vision, sugar highs, sugar lows, and death.

Argo: *suddenly looks up* Did you say death?

Announcer Dude: Yup! I sure did. Hmmm, you took the smile bomb. I wonder what'll happen? 

Argo: AGGGGGH! I'M GONNA DIE! AHHHHHHH! *runs around*

Announcer Dude: Buy Smile Bomb today! ::whispers:: Hey, uh, Joe? You sure you cut that 'I'm gonna die' out of it?

-------------

Domon: Hi, I'm Domon Kashu for Oxyclean! It- what the hell is this shit? I'm outta here. *walks away*

Billy Mays: WAIT DOMON! IT SELLS BETTER TO THE KIDS! I SCARE THEM!

-------------

*Chibodee and Sai Sichi sit on the porch eating goldfish* *both look at each other and grin*

Chibodee and Sai Sichi: ::singing:: 

__

Here's our jingle for goldfish

The baked and not fried goldfish

The wholesome snack that smiles back until you bite their heads off

Do you know they're made with real cheese

Even though they look like fishes

The snack

That smiles back 

Goldfish

-------------

Announcer Person: Hiyah George! What are you doing?

George: I'm so sick of this wine. I need to find something that tastes good but is still an alcoholic beverage.

Announcer Person: *hands beer can to George*

George: *drinks and appears to like it* Hey, this is good. What is it?

Announcer Person: It's a Bud Light, George.

George: Crap I can't get past light beer? Man I feel girly.

Announcer Person: You should until you've tried Corona!

George: *drinks Corona* Mmmmm. Spanish beer.

Announcer Person: How about some liquior! That'll prove a strong man. Or maybe some whiskey?

George: You're on. Give me em' both. *chokes down liquor/whiskey* 

Announcer Person: More?

George: *drinks a lot and passes out on table*

Announcer Person: Yes kids. It's true. This happens to REAL gundam fighters. Poor George. Just remember kids, "Don't Drink and/or drive." ::mumbles:: do'h, I said it wrong!

-------------

~~~  


Heehee. I likes that. Too bad it's short. Don't worry, next chapter will be up REAL soon. 


	3. MoreMUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ch 3. More- MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Goten0040: Hello, and welcome back to "Whose Line Is It Anyway?!" and let's get right back down to it. Our next game is Questions Only! It's a good party game as long as there are no chicks or booze. Okay, Chibodee and Domon start out. Your scene is: The Shuffle Allience at a school. GO!

Domon: *walks up to Chibodee* Sir?

Chibodee:*acts as if sweeping* Yes?

Domon: What's your name Mr. Janitor?

Chibodee: *stops sweeping and points to chest* Can't you read?

Domon: What's it say?

Chibodee: Can't you see it says Master Asia?

Domon: *cracks up* "BUZZ"

George: ::as Chibodee:: Hey, uh, could you tell me where the bathroom is?

Chibodee: Uh, right here?

George: It is?

Chibodee: Isn't it obvious?

George: What are you trying to say?

Chibodee: Did you know that I once was the Undefeated of the East?

George: Is this really the bathroom?

Chibodee: If I said yes would you listen to my story?

George:What story?

Chibodee: Erm… dammit. *leaves* "BUZZ"

Sai: Did you know that the buzzer is fixed?

George: Really?

Sai: Ye-yes. *leaves* "ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK"

*everyone holds ears*

Goten0040: Rain did fix it but I think I like the horn better. Anyway, a thousand points to Sai for reminding me to use the horn. Your next game is "Props!" I really like this game-

Jessica Kellicut/Melfina: YAY! I LOVE THIS GAME!

Goten0040: *gives Domon and Chibodee a blanket of some sort* *gives George and Sai a giant fork- thing* We'll start with Domon and Chibodee! BE-GIN!

Chibodee: *Put's blanket around shoulder* Ya' know Domon, you've got quite the fashion sense. "BUZZ"

George: *holds prop up to Sai* Here comes the airplane! 

Sai: *looks away stubbornly* "BUZZ"

Domon: *acts like wiping down mirror* Hey Chibodee, how about givin' ol' Master Asia a hand at his janitorial work?!

Chibodee: No way in Hell! "BUZZ"

Sai: *holds fork up to George's hair and twists it* The twist-o-braid comes lots of different accessories… "BUZZ"

Domon: Now you see me, *holds blanket in front of himself* NOW YOU DON'T!

Chibodee: Boo! BOO! "BUZZ"

George: ::girly tone:: What is it Scuttle?

Sai: ::crazy bird voice:: It's a dinglehopper. "BUZZ"

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!" *everyone holds ears*

Goten0040: Alright! A thousand points to Sai for mentioning dinglehopper. Let's have one more game here. It is "Dating Show!" Chibodee! You're a guest on a dating show and you have to pick between them. They have to do what's on the cards and you have to guess what it is so begin!

Chibodee: ::high girly voice:: *twists hair and acts as if chewing gum* Bachelor number one, I love chocolate! What's YOUR favorite food.

Domon: [Fred from Outlaw Star! O.O] Well, I like like cheesecake but it doesn't really matter if I can't have it with Gene. *sigh* Will I ever get my man?

Chibodee: ::still high pitched till end of game:: Uh, okay! Heeheee works for me! Bachelor number two, I love to play with little kitty cats! What do you like to do in your spare time?

George: [Chibi Trunks from Dragonball Z] I dunno, I play video games, and train with my dad and Goten. I guess that's pretty much it. Or maybe-

Chibodee: OKAY! Bachelor number three, my best friends name is Samantha. What's your best friend's name and what do you like to do together?

Sai: [MICKEY MOUSE! ^__^] ::High pitched Mickey Mouse voice:: Oh, I have lotsa friends! Hey! You can meet them all at my theme park! And-

Chibodee: Bachelor numero uno eheehee, I like a working man.What do you do for a living?

Domon: Well, I uh, sell illegal weapons. You should see the men that walk in my door, especially Gene and Jim. They're so… so… luscious.

Chibodee: Um, yeah. Bachelor number two, what's your favorite color?

George: Well, it ain't purple. I like red cause it's the color of blood. I see more of it on my PS2 than I do when I train with my dad! ^__^

Chibodee: Well, okay. I like violence. Bachelor number three, I love a man to serenade me. Serenade me Bachelor number three.

Sai: OKAY! ::singing:: It's a small world after all- "BUZZ"

Goten0040: Okay, Chibodee, can you guess who they are.

Chibodee: Well, I wouldn't go for Bachelor number one because he's gay?

Goten0040: "BUZZ" close enough, Fred Lowe.

Chibodee: *smacks forehead* DUH! Bachelor number two has to be Chibi Trunks. No bout a doubt it! "BUZZ" And three is Mickey or Minnie Mouse.

Goten0040: YES! "ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNK"

Domon: *walks up and takes horn away*

Goten0040: Geez, lighten up. Just for that, you get to do "Song Styles!" *walks into audience* Hi what's your name?"

Rain: My name is Rain Mikamora.

Goten0040: And what do you do?

Rain: I'm a doctor.

Goten0040: ALRIGHT! RAIN THE DOCTOR COME ON DOWN!

Rain: *comes down and sits on stool*

Goten0040: I told you I'd get you back. Chibodee, you and the others back him up because you are the Backstreet Boys! Go on ahead Jessica! 

Jessica Kellicut/Melfina: *turns on tapeplayer*

Goten0040: Wasn't exactly the kinda music I had in mind but it's better than your piano playing. Get going guys!

*music starts*

Domon: *dances with coreography surprisingly well* ::lustily singing::

__

I feel you fallin' down on me,

You're such a pretty site to see, yeah

Oh, Rain, oh help me please,

Why not…use your body to heal me…

OH!

All: *in harmony and coreography* 

My lovely girl with eyes so blue!

We'd do anything to be with you!

All except Domon: _Too bad for us because we know!_

Sai:_That you belong to Domon. YEAH!_

*all dance*

Domon: ::yells:: THE LEADER!

George: ::lusty talk:: The shy one!

Chibodee: ::anger lust talk:: The tough one!

Sai: _THE YOUNGEST!_

All:_ Rain!_ *all pose and point to the blushing, laughing Rain*

  
"BUZZ!"

Goten0040: I think I actually enjoyed that. Mrmm hmmpg. WAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT! HAHAHAHAHA! Okay, thank you Rain. I give Domon nothin' until he gives back my horn. Sai, two points cause you're the youngest. George, I give you a hundred points cause you haven't had any points yet. And Chibodee, I give you fifty points just cause I like your hair. We'll be right back don't go away!

~~~

Special thanks to my sis Jessica for writin' the song. I think I might skip commercials and get on with the game. I dunno. Guess I'll write somemore. JA!


	4. maniac laughter

Chapter 4: *maniac laughter*

Goten0040: The commercials are sort of well, broken. It has something to do with Schwartz, a Twinkie, and a roll of film. Anywho, we shall continue with the games! Oh yeah, and Sai, Eighty points to you for being so sweet and giving Schwartz your cupcake during the small break. ANYwho, our next game is "Irish Drinking Song" This is one of my favorite games. Give me a name of a Gundam Fighter.

Audience member 883: MASTER ASIA!

Goten0040: I like you! Finally someone's catching on! Master Asia it is! Think you can handle that Chibodee?

Chibodee: That's for you to write and me to find out.

Goten0040: Let us begin then, Jessica?

JKM: *presses tape player button*

Goten0040: *sweatdrops* What happened to our piano player again?

JKM: *looks around nervously*

Goten0040: Just go.

All: _OH! Aiediedidiedidiedidiedididiedi! Oh Aiediedidiedidiedidiedididiedi!_

Domon: I know a guy

Sai:He is really old

George: He is a bit crazy

Chibodee: Or so that I've been told

Domon: I don't quite understand him

Sai: But then who does

George: He probably had a bad childhood

Chibodee: But hey he's not with us

All: OH Aiediedidiedidiedidiedididiedi 

Domon: I hear he's been buying pot

Sai: And he's really poor

George: He's working at a school now

Chibodee: As a jan-I-tor

All: *through snickers* Oh, Aiediedidiedidiedidiedididiedi Oh Aiediedidiedidie di die di die di die! "BUZZ"

Goten0040: A hundred points to Chibodee for mentioning the janitor gag again.

Chibodee: You know I live for it.

Others: *laugh and nod to Chibodee's remark*

Goten0040: Sai, you get a hundred points cause your so kawaii, George, you get fifty points for making me imagine you Irish, and Domon, you get nothin' till I get my horn back.

Domon: Damn you!

Goten0040: Doom on you! Anyway, our next game is "World's Worst." I like this game. Okay, you are on the world's worst step there and you have to come up with the world's worst way to use the Shining/Burning finger. Begin!

Domon: *steps down and flips camera off* "BUZZ"

Sai: *steps down* I think I burnt my marshmellows. "BUZZ"

Chibodee: *steps sown and pretends to pick nose* "BUZZ" 

George: *steps down and runs fingers through hair* "BUZZ"

Sai: *steps down and puts hand to forehead* Do I have a fever? I feel hot. "BUZZ"

Domon: *steps down and begins to pick at teeth* "BUZZ"

Chibodee: *steps down* Let's play some baseball! "BUZZ"

George: *steps down and acts as if eating and apple* "BUZZ"

Chibodee: *steps down with Domon* I CHALLENGE YOU!

Chibodee & Domon: *flip each other off* "BUZZ"

Sai: *steps down and moons the audience* "BUZZ"

George: *steps down and acts like brushing teeth* "BUZZ"  


Domon and Chibodee: *step down* "BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ"

Goten0040: I'm gonna stop you there. Our sensors have had a ball already. A thousand points to our sensors! So nobody at home had to look at Sai's ass. DOMON! GIVE ME MY HORN!

Domon: *throws horn at Goten0040*

Goten0040: Thank you. "Ank squeaky honk ehhnngh" AKK! YOU BROKE IT! I BLAME YOU!

Domon: *gulps*

Goten0040: MOVING ON! *gives dark look at Domon* We are going to play a game called "Party Quirks!" George, you're hosting a party and the others are your guests. They however have strange identities off those cards. Let's get the party started.

George: *acts like setting up the party food table* Oh, I hope they like me! I mean, I'm supposed to be like popular everywhere. *twists hair around finger* "DINGDONG!" What a strange doorbell. *opens door*

Domon: *walks in* {The guy Schwartz robbed to take over his Gundam country in the fights} Sparta nuegun yah! 

George: Yeah……… "DINGDONG" *opens door*

Sai: {Master Asia's Gundam horsie} *gallops around room* NEIGH! WHINNY IN A MECHANICAL SOUND!

George: *Is silent and answers door* "DINGDONG"

Chibodee: {Master Asia} Move it sonny, Master's gotta floor ta mop. *shuffles broom across floor*

George: Why hello Master Asia, "BUZZ"

Chibodee: *returns to seat*

George: *Walks up to Sai who is 'eating oats.'* Hey li'l Gundam horsie, Master Asia's waiting for you. "BUZZ"

Domon: AHHH! DON'T HURT ME! *switches face and posistion* Just give me your Gundam and the mask! *switches back* HERE!

George: Uh……… hey Schwartz, quit robbing the German man. "BUZZ"

Goten0040: That was good. Chibodee, it meant the real Master Asia.

Chibodee: IT WAS!

Goten0040: Nevermind. A thousand points for all of you.  


Domon: Yay! I got points!

Goten0040: Don't get used to it. We'll be back after these messages and we'll see who wins!

~~~

I WILL have commercials this time. Sorry if it wasn't as humorous as the last one but heck, I'm trying. And it's really hard to write humor when you're sick with fever. See you next chappie!

Ja,


	5. Commercial and continuation of the show

Chapter 5: Commercial Break and continuing the show… heeheehee

Master Asia: Hello, I'm here to talk to you about physco people. For example, Kyoji Kasshu.

*shows Kyoji laughing insane- like as lightning strikes in the dark cloudy sky behind him*

Master Asia: Sad isn't it………

The Shuffle Allience and Schwartz: BOO! GET OFF THE STAGE YOU GEEZER!

Schwartz: *throws shoe at Asia and considering it is a very large boot, knocks Asia unconcious*

Kyoji:PHYSCOS RULE MAN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Shuffle Allience and Schwartz: HELL YEAH! WOOOOOOOOOO!

Master Asia: *near unconciousness* Do you REALLY wanna be like them.

Intercom from nowhere: Attention K-mart shoppers………Cleanup on Aisle Three. That means you ASIA!

*ends with Kyoji's crazy laughter and fuzzing into a sign that says: **National Phsyco's Federation**. Stop all the craziness… *

Domon: Hi, I'm Domon, and I am a Gundam fighter. Being such an aggressive fighter, my fight suit is always ripped to shreds but that doesn't matter because I know I can get good fight suits at a good price here at Fight Suits R' Us.

Chibodee: Correct, they have everything here from Gundams to scarfs like Domons!

Domon:They're selling scarfs? 

Chibodee: They're on sale over there bud.

Domon: *eye twitches a teency bit* MUST HAVE! *runs to scarf bin and digs through it*

Chibodee: So C'mon down and see us.

Domon: ::as scene begins to fade into picture of the store on the outside* HEY! THERE AREN'T ANY RED ONES! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

__

Coming to theaters…

Allenby Jane (so to speak): *gasps* LOOK! IT'S IT'S-

Announcer: SPIDER-SCHWARTZ!

Spider-Schwartz: *swings by and grabs Allenby Jane*

Announcer: Coming this fall…

__

Music plays as show continues…

Goten0040:Hello and welcome back to "Whose Line is it Anyway?!" and the winner is Sai Sici! Because he was the only one who didn't play keep away with my horn during the break. And the losers-

Domon:I'M NOT A LOSER!

Goten0040: Have to do our favorite game…

All:HOEDOWN!

Goten0040: And it's about the oh so original topic of Gundam Fights! Serini the Wave Master our new piano player folks!

Everyone: *cheers*

Sai: WOOO! YOU GO GIRL! REMEMBER! I'M GOSH DARN ADORABLE!

Serini: THAT'S WHY YOU WON! IT WAS MY IDEA! *begins to play piano to the hoedown song*

Domon: _I am Domon Kasshu, the best fighter of all_

Not to mention very handsome, and also very tall,

So I trained and the muscle I did gain,

Well I beat the Dark Gundam,

And in the end got Rain!

Goten0040: _I am not a fighter though I wish that I could be,_

I'd fight for Neo-USA, the land of the free,

But then I'd feel sad cause I'd hear a lot o' sobs,

Cause I put my dearest Chibodee 

Out of his only job

George: _I am George DeSand, a great pilot indeed,_

And all the women love me, cause I'm a sight to see,

They like me because I fight for Neo-France

And so for you ladies *pulls down pants* 

HERE'S MY UNDERPANTS!

Ladies: *swoon about George's boxers and faint at the sight of the little France flags on his the purple boxers*

George: *turns red and pulls up pants followed by a bow*

Goten0040: WOO! It's getting' hot in here!

Maria Louise: *faints onto Raymond who has also fainted*

Chibodee: *picks up in beat of music* _Look at all these pilots, they think they are so cool_

But when it comes to additude, I'm the one who rules!

When this is over I'll kill Goten 0040

And then I'll get my Gundam and go elope with Shirley

All: _Go elope with Shirley!_

Goten0040:ALRIGHT!

Audience: (recovered from sight of George) *cheers loudly*

Goten0040: Oh, man, the show is almost over.

Everyone but Shuffle Allience with exception of Argo: *sad awwwwwwwwwwwwws*

Shuffle Allience with exception of Argo: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Goten0040: But don't worry folks! The next show will be up soon! Now I will have Chib read the credits as Master Asia the janitor! G'night everyone!

Chibodee: *sweeping with imaginary broom*

Fiona Freigheight- Keeper of the tape player (writer of parodies of songs)

Serini the Wave Master- The piano player

Goten0040- Very beloved host! 

Neros-Wolf-Gundam- New friend!

Deathsynthe- Giving me a good commercial idea

Schwartz Bruder- Our beloved special guest that sounds like Kyoji.

Goten0040: And all you amazing reviewers I couldn't have done without! Thank you so much! *gives peace sign* Well we're outtie! See you next time on "Whose Line is it Anyway?!"

__

Music comes to fade in to blackness… 


	6. OH GOD! SHE DOES IT AGAIN!

Chapter Six: OH GOD! SHE DOES IT AGAIN!

__

Music plays as cameras center on me once again.

Goten0040: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELO EVERYONE! Welcome to "Whose Line is it Anyway?!" Today on the show we have:  


Sweetie with an attitude, Allenby Bierdsley!

The fun one and my favorite, Chibodee Crockett!

The one that's mean to everyone that everyone loves especially Rain, Domon Kasshu!

And the evil, crazy, brother that we all love, Kyoji Kasshu!

And I am Goten0040! C'mon down and let's have some fun!

*sits at desk and sips coffee*

Okay, let's get started! Once again, (since I can only come up with so much) we are going to play "Questions Only!" 

Kyoji: *slips on Schwartz Bruder mask for time being.*

Goten0040: Ok, the scene is… uh… a… bar in Germany.

Kyoji/Schwartz: *glare*

Goten0040: Hey, buddy, I don't write this stuff, I just read it.

Domon:Right. *walks out*

Kyoji: *does same*

Domon: Have you seen this man? *holds up torn picture*

Kyoji: *pulls off Schwartz mask* You mean this one?

Domon: *cracks up and walks away*

"BUZZ"

Allenby: *walks up*

Kyoji: You notice how Domon never wins this game?

Allenby: Are you saying that I'm sexy?

Kyoji: If I was, would that be a good thing?

Allenby: Are you willing to find out?

Kyoji: ::suggestively:: Do you want me to?

Allenby: Are you Schwartz Bruder?

Kyoji: Do you think he is sexier than me?

Allenby: If I did what would you do?

Kyoji: *cracks up* this. *puts on mask halfway and kisses Allenby on the cheek*

Audience: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"BUZZ"

Goten0040: It was cute, but it wasn't a question. Next?

Chibodee: *walks up frantically*

Allenby: *acts like a male bartender* Can I help you sir?

Chibodee: If I was Michelo Chairiot, would you?

Allenby: If I said no, would you take it harshly?

Chibodee: If I said you were sexy, would you let me kiss your cheek?

Allenby: ::manly voice:: Are you gay, sir?

Chibodee: If I said I was Michelo Chairiot, would you belive me if I said yes?

Allenby: *cracks up* YEAH!

"BUZZ"

Domon: *walks out and hold out picture again* Have you seen this man?

Chibodee: *grabs Kyoji* Have you seen this WOman?

Kyoji: *grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

Domon: *holds out embarassing baby picture of Chib* Have you seen THIS man?

"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Goten0040: ENOUGH!!! I SEE IT! MY TWO FAVORITE PEOPLE ARE BEING MADE FUN OF! ENOUGH!

Domon, Chibodee, and Kyoji: *point to each other* HE started it!

Goten0040: *sigh* return to your seats please.

J (Goten0040's sis, remember?): HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Domon: OH SHIT! NOOOOOOOOO!

Goten0040: *points to chair in front row*

J: *sighs and sits*

Goten0040: Moving on…. To a game called…

J: NOOOOOOOO! I BROUGHT RAIN! *points to Rain in seat next to her*

Domon: OH DOUBLE SHIT! NOOOOO! AGAIN! (Fairly Oddparents pun ^_^)

J: *evil grin* and…*grin gets wider* NASTASHA!

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *cower*

*a large man suddenly stands and leaves*

Kyoji: coward….

Goten0040: MOVING ON!

All: *remain silent*

Goten0040: phew. Okay, the next game is. BOO YAH! "SCENES FROM A HAT" Okay, the first one is, "Things you don't want to think about"

Kyoji: I saw Rain and Domon in the closet last night…. NAKED! *shudder*

"BUZZ" 

Domon and Rain: *blush furiously*

Dr. Kasshu: *being restrained by George and Sai)

Allenby: *walks out* Hmmmm, poke' mon. (sorry poke'mon fans. I despise that show.)

"BUZZ"

Domon: *walks out* Kyoji kissed Allenby on the cheek…. Hmmm. Isn't that how he got ALL his girls hooked on him and then in-

"BUZZ"

Kyoji:YOU JUST RUINED A GOOD DATE!

Allenby: ……………

Domon: hee hee hee

Chibodee: *walks out* Domon thinks? Now isn't that a perplexing question!

"BUZZ"

Domon: Chibodee thinks? Now isn't that a puh- a per- perpleh- ANNOYING question!

Chibodee: HAHAHAHAHA!

"BUZZBUZZ"

Goten0040: Behind the scenes of G Gundam

Kyoji: *walks out* *cough cough* ::whispers:: I think… I did too much… evil laughter….

"BUZZ"

Kyoji: *walks out again* ACK! MY MASK! IT'S GONE!

Chibodee: *walks out with him* ::weirdo english accent:: I say, jolly ol' boy, what in blazes are you looking for?

Kyoji: I'M NOT COOL WITHOUT MY MASK! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET A GIRLFRIEND?!?!?! *runs around frantically*

Allenby: ::backstage guy voice:: Mr. Kasshu, you're on in five minutes.

Kyoji: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Domon: *walks up as well wearing Schwartz Bruder mask with happy eyes* HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 

"BUZZ"

Goten0040: In the G Gundam women's dressing room.

Chibodee: *walks out and pretends to apply lipstick*

Kyoji: *walks out and pretends to style Chibodee's hair like Shirley's*

Chibodee: Ya' know, that Crocket is sooooooooooooo hot!

Kyoji: I wouldn't know for I am *pretends to rip off girl suit* MASTER ASIA!

Chibodee: You think I'm scared? *flick's Kyoji's forehead*

Kyoji: *falls backward*

"BUZZ"

Allenby: *walks out and pretends to be putting on her shirt* Hey… is that a little camera?!

"BUZZ"

Domon: *walks out and acts like in tight space* ::whispers:: Guys. I'm stuck in a locker. Guys?!

Chibodee: That was a pun off me wasn't it.

Domon: You bet your ass it was.

Chibodee: *glares*

"BUZZ"

Kyoji: *walks out and pretends to put on earings* ::Nastasha voice:: Oh, I just LOVE these new earings.

*You hear a whip crack and Kyoji runs and hides*

Nastasha: COME OUT BOY! 

Kyoji: AHHHHHH! 

"BUZZZZZZ"

Goten0040: DOWN NASTASHA! DOWN GIRL! Ahem. "Who Schwartz Bruder REALLY is"

Kyoji: *walks back stage and then walks out with mask on*

Domon: You're Kyoji aren't you?

Schwartz/Kyoji: *pulls off mask to reveal Domon haircut* NOOOOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM YOU!

Domon: *squeak*

"BUZZ"

Chibodee: *puts Schwartz's mask on* George, I am your father.

George: *stands up* NOOOO! 

Everyone: *claps*

"BUZZ"

Goten0040: O-kay 

J: LOOK! GEORGE!

*millions of swooning fangirls attack him and drag him out of the area in a mob*

everyone else: O___________________________________o

Goten0040: Okie dokie….. let's move on….shall we? Our next game is "Hats" You have to make a dating service video with these boxes of hats. Allenby and Kyoji, Domon and Chibodee. 

Kyoji: *wearing hippie sunglasses* Hello, I'm an evil villan-

"BUZZ"

Goten0040: stop right there…. Wong.

Domon: *wearing long gray wig* Hi, I'm Master Asia. *looks suggestive* Do you my hair got undone*

"BUZZZZZZZZ" 

Goten0040: humour me, Allenby.

Allenby: *wearing a red scarf* I like GUNDAM FIGHTS and BAR BRAWLS and… nice walks on the beach-

*Domon reaches over and starts to press buzzer while I'm rolling on the floor in laughter*

and Frank Sinatra music-

*BUZZ BUZZ"

and strawberry smoothies-

"BUZZ BUZZ BUZZIDY BUZZ"

-that I love to share with that special someone.

*Domon grabs horn from last episode*

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK"

And long boat rides-

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK! ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!"

On starlit nights

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!"

With that special someone-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK"

Who's named after my favorite weather pattern-

*Domon finally throws horn at Allenby*

Goten0040: *sits in chair with tears of laughter running from eyes* 

*Chibodee is banging on the floor with laughter*

*Kyoji is hugging Allenby for making all his dreams come true- and laughing- hard and loud*

Goten0040: *squeaky laugh voice* We'll- be- right- back HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Um- okay we're gonna try something new. During the commercial breaks we will make commercials advertizing Ggundam fics. Tell us if you have one, we'll read it, and try and get it advertized. If it's not advertized in the first break, we'll try and get it in the next one, but remember we can only do so much. We'd also appreciate it if you'd read the fics we advertise, because all of the people worked hard to write them and deserve the reviews. Just trying to give back to the wonderful reviewers too ^-^.


	7. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAcough, chokeHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Chapter 7: MORE MORE MORE! HAHAHAHAHAHA *cough choke* hahahahaha.

Goten0040: Welcome Back! Since we need to take time to create our commercials, we'll have them for you next chapter. If you don't know what I'm talking about, see the author's note by my sister at the end of the last chapter. Let's get started! Our first game is "Let's make a date!" Kyoji is going to be our bachelorette-

Kyoji: WHAT?! What about Allenby?

Goten0040: I polled the audience and they said they wanted YOU to be the girl.

Kyoji: Psh. Figures.

Goten0040: Okay! Let's get started!

Kyoji: (high pitched girly voice) *pretends to twirl hair and put on blush* Bachelor number one, I love sweets! If I were a sweet, what would you like me to be?

Chibodee: Being arrested for drunk driving AGAIN! *pretends to be driving* WAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!

Kyoji: The sky?

Chobodee: I like pigeons!

Kyoji: pardon?

Chibodee: *looks in mirror* Damn it! *pretends to pull over*

Kyoji: Uh- bachelor number two. I love to go places! Where's your favorite place to go?

Domon: Master Asia I would take you to Earth and show you how these Gundam Fights are ruining the planet! The only way to stop it is to destroy everyone with the Dark Gundam! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kyoji: Uh….. You're weird. Bachelor number three, same question.

Allenby: rabid Kyoji fangirl OH MY GOD! THERE HE IS! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! *runs over and grabs Kyoji, jumping up and down* 

Kyoji: (voice no longer high pitched) ACK! OW! ALLENBY! THAT HURTS! OWIE! OUCH! PAIN! OOH! AH! OW!

Allenby: *drags Kyoji off behind the stage*

Chibodee: *acts like he's getting arrested*

Domon: *standing on my desk, laughing and coughing*

"BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ"

Goten0040: Okay- come out Kyoji. Can you tell me what they are. You have to know by now.

Kyoji: *wiping lip gloss off his face and neck and straitening his shirt collar* Okay, well, Chibodee is getting arrested for drunk driving. I've seen it before. That was easy. Domon is (uses funny kung fu voice) Master Asia! And Allenby, she's hot.

Goten0040: You're right! Don't bother sitting though because Kyoji and Domon are gonna play Who's line!!

Audience: YAY!

Kyoji: *grin*

Domon: *groan*

Goten0040: Okay, here's your envelopes. Before the show we got the audience to write down random things. Put 'em in your pockets and begin! Your scene is: The battle of-whaddya know-Schwartz and Domon!

Audience: YAY!

Goten0040: BE-gin!

Kyoji: Domon, you fool!

Domon: I am--NOT A FOOL!

Kyoji: You can't even beat me! You'll never be able to defeat the Dark Gundam! 

Domon: SHUT UP! LISTEN TO ME! *pulls out paper slip* George's hair is nicer than mine!

Kyoji: Oh, it is, is it? Well, *pulls out paper* Let's party!

Domon: Later… Right now we gotta fight! 

Kyoji: You're right. Take this!

*both begin a talented martial arts battle*

Domon: I'll teach you! Now for my secret techiniue! *pulls paper* Here lizard lizard!

Audience: *cracks up*

Kyoji: Not that!! Well, I'll use mine too! *pulls out paper* I'm a little teapot short and stout!

Domon: Actually, you looked kinda tall, skinny, and human to me.

Kyoji: *blink* That was--a distraction. Now for the real secret technique. *pulls out paper* Hakuna Matata!

Domon: *whirls around and kicks Kyoji in the head*

Kyoji: *falls*

Domon: There, I win. Schwartz Bruder, I leave you with this saying-*pulls out paper* I love Rain! *eyes grow wide, face turns red*

*Kyoji raises up*

Kyoji: And I also leave you with this-*pulls out paper* My you look lovely in that skirt.

Domon: Dude, I'm over here.

Kyoji: Oh, sorry Master Asia.

"BUZZ"

Goten0040: Thousand 'I love Rain' points to Domon for finally admitting it so the others could hear. And Kyoji-thousand 'hakuna matata' points to you.

Chib: That was cool.

Goten0040: Yep it was. Now, Allenby and Chibodee go out-Domon and Kyoji here at the side. We're gonna play FOREIGN FILM DUB! What language!?

Jessica: FRENCH! *grins at George*

George: *glaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare*\

Goten0040: FRENCH IT IS! The scene is: hehheh-to make things interesting-Domon and Rain meet up in George's garden. BE-gin!

Chibodee: Rain? *random French voice*zulla matnon kunna blah

Kyoji: Rain? Whad're you doing here?

Allenby: ncurramatooon ze jaques payale french voice *nuzzles Chib*

Domon: I was pretty bored and just walking-that is-till you showed up-now I'm enjoying the scenery.

Chibodee: fransois gunne can bunnet honne zullu carauy de datte mue macho can no frera jacka doorme vuu?

Kyoji: Yeah?

Allenby: fransois gunne can bunnet honne zullu carauy de datte mue macho can no frera jacka doorme vuu

Domon: yeah.

*stare at each other*

Chib: kunne watta bunyo macho

Kyoji: I'm in trouble aren't I.

Allenby: fransois gunne can bunnet honne zullu carauy de datte mue macho can no frera jacka doorme vuu

Domon: Yeah

"BUZZ"

Goten0040: What were they really saying George? George? 

Jessica: George left, but he'll be back. *grins evilly*

Goten0040: O-kay. Let's have one more game here. And it is *drumroll* "PARTY QUIRKS!" YAAAAAAAAAY! Our host is Chibodee! And our guests are everyone else! Be-Gin!

Chibodee: Oh, I can't wait until everyone gets here! We are gonna have sooo much fun! Let's see- I got the chips, the soda, and-

"DINGDONG!"

Chibodee The doorbell! *girly squeel* My first party guest! *even more girly squeel* *opens door*

Domon: The whole Gundam Fight in twenty seconds HURRYUPDOMON!HEMADEIT!LOOKATTHEPRETTTYFIREWORKS!*nudge nudge*BURNINGFINGER!HEDIDIT!NOTHECLOWNS!AMERICAAMERICA!GODSHEDHISGRACEONTHEANDCROWNTHYGOODWITHBROTHERHOODFROMSEETOSHININGSEA!ALLENBYBEATARGOINUNDERAMINUTE!AHH!ICAN'TMOVE!DOMON!SERENESTATEOFMIND!I'MSORRYDOMON!KYOJI?!GEORGESTOLETHEGUNDAMTOFIGHTME!ARGO'SGEYACRUSHER!SAI'SBUTTERFLYTHING!CHIB'SBURSTINGMACHINEGUNPUNCH!MASTERASIA!WONG!NOOOOOO!KYOJI!NOOOOO!ILOVEYOURAIN!*starts to sing*I'LLTRUSTYOUFOREVER! *passes out*

Chibodee:interesting-Gundam Fight?

"BUZZ"

"DINGDONG!"

Chibodee: *opens door*

Kyoji: Domon OUT OF MY WAY!

Chibodee: Well exCUSE ME!

Kyoji: BACK OFF CHIBODEE!

Chibodee:FINE!

"DINGDONG!"

Chibodee: *opens door*

Allenby: Wong I shall rule the world through the Gundam Fights! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now,Allenby my sweet, attack Domon and destroy him!

Chibodee: WONG! DON'T HURT DOMON, EVEN IF HE'S RIGHT OVER THERE!

"BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ"

Goten0040:Wow, two in one. Not bad Chibodee. I'll give you five hundred points for that. Okay, we'll be back after these commercials (which will be this time). 

(P.S. I wrote only the end of this chapter. My twin did the second part and my friend Neros-Wolf-Gundam inspired the first part. So you might want to read some of their fics too.)


	8. More Commercials!

Chapter 8: Commercials 

One phonecall changed the life of Domon Kasshu, his wife, and new daughter. He now stays out of the gundam fights and keeps them a secret from his little girl. BUT… this little girl, now 12and a half-considered thirteen-might have just figured it out, and she now is on a quest to get all the details and have some fun. Along with new friends, old enemies, and the Burning Gundam of course, The 16th gundam fight will begin with a new face. Her name is Ami Kasshu.

My Comments: This is my twin sissy's fic and I absolutly love it, especially Chib's son. If anything, read it for Iris. She's so funny and cute! 

G-Gundam: A continuing legend

By Fiona Freigheight

(General)

PG-13

~~~

"Such a foolish man to challenge me! Don't bother saying your prayers your going strait to hell." George stared strait into the barrel [A/n it is the barrel right?] of the gun. He then sat back and set his sword on ground and closed his eyes.  
  
"I want to say one thing before I die." George opened his eyes and stared strait into Marie's. "Je vous aime Marie Louise…. À jamais [A/n I love you…forever]." Marie's eyes went wide.  
  
"George" Marie whispered but she was cut off.  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
My Comments: This is from a collection of short stories that I really liked. Domon/Rain is the main couple in two of them, but the rest is this two-part one. You know you have to read it after what you just read. Georgie!

Reflections of the Shuffle Allience

By Rain-Mikamura

(Romance/General)

G

~~~

"Now hold on, no girl turns away from me like that." I heard him say then a few of his friends came out of an alleyway that was right next to the pub. I couldn't exactly go anywhere because they surrounded me, I could barley breath. The guy that had stopped me first came up behind me, grabbed my waist and said, "Why don't you and me go find a room for the night."

I said "Not a chance." And elbowed him in the gut, sending him flying back a few feet. I took a ready position to fight them but they guy who I elbowed yelled "GRAB HER!"

I managed to dodge and hit a few of them but one grabbed me and I thought I was done for. That is until a voice say "That's no way to treat a lady." And a fist came flying out of the air and into the face of the guy that had a hold of me.

My Comments: I really enjoyed this story. All I can say is to read it. You'll love it.

A Christmas Surprise

By Neros-Wolf-Gundam

(Action/Adventure/Romance)

PG

====

KEEPIN' IT REAL!  


====

  
Master Asia: *mopping floor in grey jump suit*

*Domon and Kyoji run through the room, Kyoji holding Domon's scarf, leaving muddy footprints*

Master Asia: *sigh* you may be wondering how I keep these floors clean. Well, I use Mr. Clean floor cleaner. They keep my floors sparkling and lemony fresh. Buy Mr.Clean today. *continues mopping*

****

Just look for the old guy on the bottle!

---

George: *pops open champange bottle* 

It's the funniest!

*cork flies into Chibodee's head and knocks him unconcious*

The CRAZIEST! 

*Argo, Sai, Domon, and Schwartz laugh while George blushes*

Clips you've ever seen!  


****

G Gundam Bloopers! Only $9.95 ! And if you order with your credit card you will receive a free video of 'G Gundam: Behind the Scenes'! And if you order in the next fifteen seconds, you will receive these for half the pr- Oh, too late. $9.95 on video or DVD! Buy it today.

-----

Schwartz and Domon: *In their pajamas* *giggle snicker over the phone*

Master Asia: ::on other line::

Schwartz: h-hey, is your refridgerator running?

Master Asia: I think so.

Schwartz: WELL YA' BETTER GO CATCH IT!

*Domon and Schwartz laugh as Master says many curses over the phone*

Schwartz: *hangs up phone*

Domon: Aw, man, that was good. 

Phone: *ring ring*

Schwartz: Hello?

Master: ::other line:: yes, uh, who is this?

Schwartz: Why, I am Schwartz Bruder of course.

Master: *starts shouting*

Schwartz: *hangs up and looks at Domon*

Dr. Kasshu: DOMON! KYOJI!

Schwartz: *opens window* Let's move!

Domon: RIGHT! *pulls on robe and throws one to Schwartz*

****

Dial *67! No one can trace your calls! And you don't get in trouble! Until your dad sees the phone bill…

----

****

The Fantanas!

Chibodee's gals: *dancing and singing* _Wanna Fanta! Don't you wanta?! Wanna Fanta! Don't you wanta?!_

Chibodee: Okay… *searches group* Which one of you is Fanta?

*Girls huff and and walk away*

****

Buy Fantas! Don't you wanna?!

----

*Sai and Hans (Cecil's brother) sitting at table with Blizzards from Dairy Queen*

Sai: Duuuuuude! These are like, frozen!

Hans: Solid!

Sai:Dude, let's like, dance!

Hans:Break it down!

*Sai turns cups over making high pitched Ouh ouh sounds.*

****

They're back! And so are Dairy Queen's Blizzards! Buy one today! For dudes only Blizzard for a limeted time!

Hans and Sai:DUUUUUUDE!

----


End file.
